


Returning the Ruby

by Hisha



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Toppat Recruits Ending | TR (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisha/pseuds/Hisha
Summary: Henry had promised to return the ruby, not immediately admitting it had already been sold. This was a problem he and Ellie intended to solve, however.
Relationships: Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Returning the Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario would work nicely in a fangame, but I'm lazy so have a more linear story instead ;P

Ellie & Henry had been summoned by the Toppat leader. They'd done a couple successful heists for the clan already but they knew this wasn't the reason Copperbottom wanted to see them.

It was time to address the elephant in the room.

When the recruits entered their boss' office, he dramatically swivelled his large & ornate chair around to face them. This chair looked like someone had fused a royal throne and a regular office chair together. The leader's Right Hand Man, standing by his side, rested his own hand on top of the backrest, staring at the recruits in silence.

“You know why I've called you here, don't you?” Copperbottom asked.

“We have a guess”, Ellie replied.

Henry nodded slowly.

“You still haven't returned the Ruby”, the leader told him.

“We've talking about this”, Ellie said. “Right, Henry?”

The latter nodded a bit more energetically this time, giving her the go-ahead. His friend turned back to their leader and explained :

“The bad news is : he had already sold the ruby.”

“The good news better be _real_ good”, the Right Hand Man said, “or I'll throw you into space myself.”

“The good news is Henry knows where it is and we can steal it back. We've been looking into it.”

Henry pulled a large piece of paper from his pocket and laid it down onto his leader's desk.

Copperbottom and his Right Hand both leaned down to inspect it.

It was a map of a building, with all its possible entry points marked out and the coordinates scribbled in a corner.

“Crazy rich collector”, Ellie explained. “Henry said he also sold her the Tunisian Diamond before. If you want we can snatch this one too as a bonus.”

“Hmm... Seems straightforward enough”, the Toppat leader thought aloud. “We can beam you down there no problem, but if you even _think_ about keeping the jewels to yourself...”

“There will be no hiding from us”, RHM finished, cracking his knuckles. “Not with our station in orbit.”

The two recruits gulped.

“You should accompany them on this mission”, Copperbottom told his Right Hand. “You said you missed being out on the field, didn't you?”

“Thanks, Reg”, RHM said. “I'll take everything from here.”

The two recruits noticed the informal form of address no-one else would get away with when talking to the leader. They knew better than to comment on or overthink it, though.

“I knew I could count on you”, the Toppat chief smiled. “As for you two...”

He turned to the recruits again before continuing :

“You have done a great job in the previous missions. But with this”, he tapped the plan on his desk, “you can prove you are actually serious about your membership. Do you understand?”

They both nodded.

“So when do we start?” Ellie asked enthusiastically.

RHM picked up the plan then gestured her and Henry to follow him out of the office.

The jewel collector's villa was nestled between mountains, isolated from the rest of the world. Its owner valued privacy even more than precious gems of unusual size.

RHM had decided to bring Gremlin along with the other two, as she tended to become a nuisance when bored for too long.

The four of them were hiding behind a large rock, observing the villa with binoculars, waiting for an opening.

“I'm just saying I could just take down the guard and-” Gremlin started.

“Hold it”, the Toppats second-in-command interrupted her, still intently observing the building's back door with his binocular. “There's a handprint scan to enter. Just like Henry's plan said.”

“Hostage it is then”, the blonde said, already reaching for her gun.

Henry and Ellie briefly looked at each other, then gave their fellow recruit a thumb up.

“When they arrive...” RHM said. “You know what to do.”

Gremlin smiled deviously.

The group crept closer to the villa, getting ready to strike. Once the guard was in range, Gremlin leapt from behind a pile of snow and tackled them to the ground.

“Don't make a sound or you're dead”, she threatened, pressing her gun onto the back of their head.

The other three Toppats approached. They helped the guard stand up while making sure the gun was still on them, then forced them to walk to the back door. The guard remained silent as the grave like they were told, but their hands were visibly trembling.

Ellie casually grabbed the taser gun from their side, just in case. Henry gave her a quick thumb up.

“Open the door”, RHM ordered the guard.

The latter was trembling so much now that it took them two tries to unlock it. Once everyone was inside, Henry produced a rope from his pocket and Ellie took a roll of sturdy tape from hers. The two of them made quick work of binding & gagging the guard and shoving them in the nearest broom closet. RHM nodded approvingly, then pulled out the plan of the building again.

He stopped. While the outside was all clearly marked out, the density of informations decreased greatly when it came to the inside. Seemed that Henry and Ellie knew which floor the vault was on but could not find much else. Hey. The older man had had worse under Terrence.

The group soon found some stairs and made their way downwards, to the basement.

Henry pressed his ear onto the door near the bottom of the stairs. Then looked through the keyhole.

“See anyone?” Ellie whispered.

Henry nodded and held up two fingers.

“Two people?” their superior deduced. “Gremlin, go distract them. Make a scene.”

“With pleasure”, the one with the green hat smiled, cocking her gun while the others hid in a closet under the stairs.

She violently threw the door to the vault room open and yelled obscenities at the two guards. Before long, they could hear gunshots and the sounds of two people running up the stairs.

They waited in the small closet as the noises got farther and farther away. Once silence fell again a few moments later, an alarm rang throughout the building. Sounded like a fire alarm. Then they heard the other guard run up the stairs above them. The Toppats' number 2 opened the closet door and stated :

“Well, time to come out.”

“I'm bi”, Ellie announced as she walked out, flashing the smile of a woman who had been waiting for such a golden opportunity her whole life.

“You know bloody well that's not what I meant”, her superior replied, doing his best to sound stern.

The mustache greatly helped with hiding the smile he was trying not to give.

The group made their way to the other room.

“I got this”, RHM said, taking a bomb out of his bag and placing it against the heavy vault door. “Take cover.”

The recruits rushed back to the other room ; their superior lit the fuse then ran after them. They all covered their ears right before the explosion happened.

They went back to check the result : the door had been obliterated. However, it lead to an empty room with three other vault doors.

“You got to be kiddin' me”, RHM muttered. “Got more bombs?”

Henry pulled out a rectangular device with a big red button on it, glanced at it, and shoved it back in like he didn't want to even look at it. He searched his other pocket and pulled out a different device.

After a second of hesitation, he picked the leftmost door and deployed the miniature laser cutter, which cut a big rectangular chunk of the vault door... that fell towards Henry, who only avoided getting crushed thanks to Ellie who pulled him away at the last second. The laser cutter itself was destroyed by the impact instead.

Before he could thank his friend, their superior pointed out that he could see the ruby and the diamond in there.

And here they were indeed, each in their own glass display cases. Ellie and Henry each pulled a hammer from their seemingly unlimited inventory and went for the ruby and the diamond respectively, smashing the glass like it was nothing.

RHM had placed himself right in the doorway, ready to intervene if they tried anything funny.

Henry took the diamond in his arms while Ellie pulled out a device that created a bubble around the ruby and made it float in the air in front of her.

“We gotta find Gremlin and run outside”, RHM pointed out. “ _Fast_.”

Henry sighed and placed the diamond in the bubble with the other gem so he could run faster.

The trio ran up the the stairs, the bubble floating behind them. When they reached the upper floor, they found out Gremlin had single-handedly trashed the place.

Every piece of furniture that could be knocked over or overturned had been. The patio door in the living room with a breathtaking view on the mountain scape had been entirely smashed and smoke was coming from the next room. Obviously, the fire alarm was still ringing.

“Wow”, Ellie commented. “She sure knows how to have fun.”

The collector's maid rushed past with a fire extinguisher in hands. Gremlin jumped out from an upturned leather couch and tackled the employee to the ground.

“Oh, hi boss!” she said when she noticed her fellow RHM and the other Toppats were there. “The others have evacuated already.”

“Where?” RHM asked.

“Out front.”

“Alright, let's get to the back door!”

The four Toppats rushed back the way they had entered the building. While running, the leader of the raid pulled out his phone to contact the Toppat station.

The owner of the house herself was waiting for them with a shotgun pointed right at RHM's face.

“Did you really think I wouldn't have another, silent alarm for the...” she started, her confident voice trailing off when she noticed Henry.

“What are you doing here?” she asked him.

Henry shrugged awkwardly. This gave his superior just the distraction he needed to tell HQ to beam them up _now_.

“Wait!” the collector yelled, lowering her gun and grabbing Henry.

The transporter beam hit the five of them.

When they arrived in Curtis' office, the other Toppats present (which included Curtis and Copperbottom) aimed their guns at the uninvited guest.

The latter slowly put her weapon down on the floor and raised her hands above her head. In the meantime, Ellie's gravity manipulator finally stopped working, forcing her and her teammates to try and catch the gems before they crashed onto the floor. Henry was now clutching the diamond with both hands while Gremlin and Ellie were holding the even heavier ruby.

Copperbottom ordered other Toppats to take the jewels to the vault.

“These are mine!” the collector protested. “I bought them!”

“This ruby was stolen from us”, the Toppat leader told her. “It's Toppat property.”

“The diamond was n-”

“Can we beam her back down now, please?” Copperbottom interrupted her.

While they were talking, two Toppats had to pry the diamond from Henry's grasp before they could finally take it. Ellie rolled her eyes.

“I- I can buy these back!” the collector offered the leader.

“We'd just steal 'em again”, Gremlin pointed out.

She and her teammates stepped away from the collector so they wouldn't be beamed back down with her.

“Wait what if-”

She was teleported back to Earth before she could finish her sentence.

“Well”, RHM said, “now that's dealt with, drinks are on me.”

“Not so fast, Right Hand Man”, the leader said. “I am in a good mood today ; drinks will be on me for once.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Ever since Henry's first encounter with the Toppats, he had only ever heard RHM been refered to with his full title. The clan was found of nicknames and titles, sure, but you'd think they'd at least shorten it in casual conversation.

Even as the leader was raising his glass to the ruby being finally returned to the clan, Henry was pondering on the possibility of sneaking into the vault and-

He had to stop himself right there. Back on the airship he could and did get away with crossing the Toppats. But now? There was nowhere on Earth he could hide.Other planets were too far. And the moon was out of the question.

He would have to either destroy the space station or take it over to avoid the others going after h-

“Right, Henry?” Ellie said.

He shot her a confused look.

“I was telling the bosses about how trustworthy we were”, she explained.

He apologised for letting his mind wander. She assured him it was no big deal.

Everyone was in the lounge, drinking and talking. Henry knew he had to leave the jewels alone for now and it physically pained him even though he knew it would be better for him in the long run.

He finished his drink. Now Ellie & Gremlin were exchanging stories of past heists they went on, and the leader & his Right Hand had stepped away from the group to talk between themselves.

Henry started playing on his phone, half-listening to the two women's conversation.

“Do you have Between Us 2 on this?” Gremlin suddenly asked him.

He nodded.

“We have a game planned in about two hours”, she said. “You two wanna join?”

Ellie and Henry happily accepted.

The latter guessed he was lucky to have other people here to distract him away from doing something stupid, even if they weren't aware of it.


End file.
